shopkins_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Super Smash Bros. Shopkins
Super Smash Bros. Shopkins, often known as SSBS, Smash 64, SSBS64, and Super Smash Bros. Shopkins 64, is a fighting game featuring Moose Toys' "all-stars" as playable characters, and is the debut game of the Super Smash Bros. Shopkins game series. It has five sequels: Super Smash Bros. Shopkins and Grossery Gang, Super Smash Bros. Shopkins Brawl, Super Smash Bros. Shopkins for Nintendo 3DS, Super Smash Bros. Shopkins for Wii U, and Super Smash Bros. Shopkins Ultimate. It was released in Japan on January 21, 1999, in North America on April 26, 1999, and in Europe on November 19, 1999. It is playable on Nintendo 64 and the iQue Player and was made available on the Wii's Virtual Console on January 20, 2009 in Japan, June 12, 2009 in Europe, and December 21, 2009 in North America. Characters Click on a character to go to their respective article. MainAppleBlossomCGI1.jpg|Apple Blossom MainCheekyChocolateCGI1.jpg|Cheeky Chocolate MainKookyCookieCGI1.jpg|Kooky Cookie MainStrawberryKissCGI1.jpg|Strawberry Kiss MainLippyLipsCGI1.jpg|Lippy Lips MainSpiltMilkCGI1.jpg|Spilt Milk MainCheeZeeCGI.jpg|Chee Zee MainCupcakeQueenCGI.jpg|Cupcake Queen Dum Mee Mee.jpg|Dum Mee Mee Toasty Pop.jpg|Toasty Pop Slick Breadstick.jpg|Slick Breadstick Suzie Sundae.jpg|Suzie Sundae Shady.jpg|Shady Milk Bud.jpg|Milk Bud June Balloon.jpg|June Balloon Freda Fern.jpg|Freda Fern Connie Console.jpg|Connie Console Lola Roller Blade.jpg|Lola Roller Blade Mike Rophone.jpg|Mike Rophone Yolanda Yo-Yo.jpg|Yolanda Yo-Yo Wally Water.jpg|Wally Water Kylie Cone.jpg|Kylie Cone Fortune Stella.jpg|Fortune Stella Sadie Soccerball.jpg|Sadie Soccerball Max Saxophone.jpg|Max Saxophone Lynne Spring.jpg|Lynne Spring Suzie Sushi.jpg|Suzie Sushi Choc N' Chip.jpg|Choc N' Chip V. Nilla Tubs.jpg|V. Nilla Tubs MainChocETubsCGI.jpg|Choc E. Tubs Fleur Flour.jpg|Fleur Flour Buncho Bananas.jpeg|Buncho Bananas Pippa Lemon.jpg|Pippa Lemon Sarah Fairy Cake.jpg|Sarah Fairy Cake Ice Cream Kate.jpg|Ice Cream Kate Lil' Blaze.jpg|Lil' Blaze Philippa Flowers.jpg|Philippa Flowers Tara Tiara.jpg|Tara Tiara Becky Birthday Cake.jpg|Becky Birthday Cake Bree Birthday Cake.jpg|Bree Birthday Cake Celeste Zest Cake.jpg|Celeste Zest Cake Betty Bouquet.jpg|Betty Bouquet Opaletta.jpg|Opaletta Pina Pineapple Drink.jpg|Pina Pineapple Drink Nina Noodles.jpg|Nina Noodles Yvonne Scone.jpg|Yvonne Scone Tocky Cuckoo Clock.jpg|Tocky Cuckoo Clock Queen Cake.jpg|Queen Cake Lucky Fortune Cookie.jpg|Lucky Fortune Cookie Gino Gelati.jpg|Gino Gelati Lynn Flight Meal.jpg|Lynn Flight Meal Lala Lipstick.jpg|Lala Lipstick Starletta Shades.jpg|Starletta Shades Tayler Tee.jpg|Tayler Tee Stella Selfie.jpg|Stella Selfie Chico Pyramid.jpg|Chico Pyramid Celeste Rainbow Dress.jpg|Celeste Rainbow Dress Pamela Camera.jpg|Pamela Camera Honey Hearts.jpg|Honey Hearts Swirly Shirley.jpg|Swirly Shirley Mitzy Oven Mitt.jpg|Mitzy Oven Mitt Twinkle Cupcake.jpg|Twinkle Cupcake Bling Unicorn Ring.jpg|Bling Unicorn Ring Rockin' Broc.jpg|Rockin' Broc Corny Cob.jpg|Corny Cob Cherie Tomatoe.jpg|Cherie Tomatoe Sweet Pea.jpg|Sweet Pea Posh Pear.jpg|Posh Pear Sneaky Wedge.jpg|Sneaky Wedge Casper Cap.jpg|Casper Cap Popsi-Cool.jpg|Popsi-Cool Miss Sprinkles.jpg|Miss Sprinkles Berry Tubs.jpg|Berry Tubs Bessie Bowl.jpg|Bessie Bowl Captain Zoom.jpg|Captain Zoom Crown Jules.jpg|Crown Jules Biscuit Bandits.jpg|Biscuit Bandits Bianca Banana.jpg|Bianca Banana MainJessicakeCGI1.jpg|Jessicake MainBubbleishaCGI1.jpg|Bubbleisha DonatinaCGI1.jpg|Donatina MainPeppa-MintCGI1.jpg|Peppa-Mint Rainbow Kate.jpg|Rainbow Kate Rosie Bloom.jpg|Rosie Bloom Tiara Sparkles.jpg|Tiara Sparkles Bridie.jpg|Bridie Pretti Pressie.jpg|Pretti Pressie Pineapple Lily.jpg|Pineapple Lily Gemma Stone.jpg|Gemma Stone Skyanna.jpg|Skyanna MainMacyMacaronCGI.jpg|Macy Macaron Pinkie Cola.png|Pinkie Cola Sara Sushi.jpg|Sara Sushi Mystabella.jpg|Mystabella Scarletta Gateau.jpg|Scarletta Gateau Rubie Blaze.jpg|Rubie Blaze Rainbow Sparkle.jpg|Rainbow Sparkle Pupkin Cake.jpg|Pupkin Cake Bunny Bow.jpg|Bunny Bow Minty Paws.jpg|Minty Paws Foxy Lemons.jpg|Foxy Lemons Duncan.jpg|Duncan Kooky Monroe.jpg|Kooky Monroe Crown Jules' Guard.jpg|Crown Jules' Guard Brazil Coconut Shopkins.jpg|Brazil Coconut Shopkins Admiral Robot.jpg|Admiral Robot The Fruit Tree.png|The Fruit Tree Stages Playable Stages *Peach's Castle *Congo Jungle *Hyrule Castle *Planet Zebes *Mushroom Kingdom *Yoshi's Island *Dream Land *Sector Z *Saffron City 1P Game-only Stages *Battlefield *Final Destination *Break the Targets *Board the Platforms *Metal Mario's Stage *Race to the Finish Non-playable Stages *Beta Dream Land 1 *Beta Dream Land 2 *Tutorial Stage What We Know: 2/6/19 At the moment we only have this one photo the stage isn't that great quality considering that this is probably a beta stage just for testing but at the moment from this picture it will have characters from the Shopkins Webseries. The characters that are comfirmed are Apple Blossom, Cheeky Chocolate, Kooky Cookie and Lippy Lips. That is currently all we know. Stage Gallery PeachCastleSSB.jpg|Peach's Castle SSB4UKongoJungle64.jpg|Congo Jungle HyruleCastleSSB.png|Hyrule Castle PlanetZebesSSB.png|Planet Zebes SSBU-Mushroom_Kingdom_(SSB).png|Mushroom Kingdom YoshisStorySSB.png|Yoshi's Island OLDDL-NRML-SSBM.jpg|Dream Land SectorZSSB.png|Sector Z SSBU-Saffron_City.jpg|Saffron City Items Assets-BallBouncyPink.png|Rubber Ball 131px-FlyswatBody.png|Flyswatter Improvedmephone4body.png|Mephone Boat_Sword.png|Sword Cookie.png Screenshots Trivia *It was revealed in an interview with TylerTheMan201 Productions' president, Tyler Scott, that Masahiro Sakurai had intended for Final Smashes to be included in the original Super Smash Bros. Shopkins. He claims that he has proof in the form of recorded voices for when characters used their Final Smash. Hacking into the debug menu of the game, Rubie Blaze's and Pupkin Cake's voice clips for final smashes. But there also exist voice clips for Strawberry Kiss, Apple Blossom, and Lippy Lips that might have been intended for final smashes as well. The idea, however, was never actually implemented until Brawl due to software issues. *Super Smash Bros. Shopkins was originally going to be a game named "Dragon King: The Fighting Game" for the Nintendo 64, and only featured placeholder characters. According to the wife of Masahiro Sakurai, Michiko Sakurai, the "in-house" nickname for Dragon King was "Pepsi Man." *The starting eight characters are placed in the order of when they first appeared in their respective titles on the character selection screen, starting with the oldest, Apple Blossom and Cheeky Chocolate, and leading to the most recent, Chee Zee. *When a character is chosen, they perform a brief animation in their player's display box below the character-select array. This is the only game in the series to have this feature. *In the credits, Kate Murphy, the voice of Apple Blossom and Cheeky Chocolate, was misspelled as "Katy Murphy". *In Super Smash Bros. Shopkins and Grossery Gang and Super Smash Bros. Shopkins Brawl, the characters are trophies that have been brought to life, as demonstrated in their intro sequences and continue screens. This is not the case in Super Smash Bros. Shopkins, in which the characters are instead toys that have been brought to life by Master Hand, and the stages are dioramas. *The Japanese Version lacks the "Congratulations" screen when you complete 1 player mode. **The Japanese Version also has completely different sound effects for the hitting of the characters, which are much more realistic like those in Super Smash Bros. Shopkins and Grossery Gang and Super Smash Bros. Shopkins Brawl and other arcade fighting games. This was probably a change done to make the game's sound effects more exaggerated and less realistic to be consistent with the cartoony violence and unrealistic environments/characters the game consisted of. Some speculate, however, that this was actually done for censorship reasons. **The narrator also says "Fox" in a different tone than the Western version, and he says "Battle Royal" instead of "Free-for-all". In the Western versions, the re-recorded voices have a slightly different echo effect than the Japanese original. *In the European version of the game, when set to the German Language, the German announcer does not say "Captain Falcon" or "Team Battle" in German. *Some items (excluding battering items and containers) and all Shopkins are actually 2D sprites. *It's absolutely impossible (without hacking) to clear all the eight digits on the counter that tells how many points the player has earned in 1P Mode. *This is the only game in the series to receive a rating of E for everyone. Its sequels Super Smash Bros. Shopkins and Grossery Gang and Super Smash Bros. Shopkins Brawl are both rated T for teen, while Super Smash Bros. Shopkins for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U is rated E10+. *This is the only game to exclusively feature Shopkins' heroes. Future installments included playable villains (Scarletta Gateau, Vac Attack, etc.). *The playable characters are all veterans that return in future Super Smash Bros. Shopkins installments. *The Shopkins universe are the only universes to have more than one playable character in this game. The Trash Pack universe have only one playable character in all iterations of Super smash Bros. Shopkins *In the Japanese version, Apple Blossom and Cheeky Chocolate have slightly larger heads than in any other version. *This game actually allows the player to fight characters that have not been unlocked yet. *The playable characters in the original Super Smash Bros. Shopkins are all starter characters in Super Smash Bros. Shopkins for Wii U. Rubie Blaze and Pupkin Cake are unlockable characters in Super Smash Bros. Shopkins for Nintendo 3DS. *Super Smash Bros. Shopkins is the only game to show all the unlockable characters in the intro, being Cheeky Chocolate, Celeste Zest Cake, Rubie Blaze, and Pupkin Cake. *There was supposed to have a Racing Mini Game, but it was scrapped. *Super Smash Bros. Shopkins was meant for a Christmas release in December 1998, but was pushed to 1999 for unknown reasons. As the final build of the Japanese version of the game was dated 12/11/1998. (Source: The Cutting Room Floor and SourceGaming). *In the intro video the Pokémon Trainer that is walking by Betty Bouquet is possibly was Ash Ketchum from the Pokémon anime series. The Trainer's shoes closely matches of Ash's shoes from the original series. Category:SSBS Category:Video games